


How The Fuck Do You Get Locked In A Godamn Store?

by turnt3chGodh3ad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Dumbasses, Humanstuck, M/M, Technically?, idk they kiss, they got themselves locked in store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnt3chGodh3ad/pseuds/turnt3chGodh3ad
Summary: idk they got locked in a store then make out
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	How The Fuck Do You Get Locked In A Godamn Store?

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” 

How the fuck does this even happen? How do they not realise people are STILL IN THE GODAMN STORE WHEN THEY’RE LOCKING IT? 

Okay, maybe you're panicking. Just a little bit. But who can blame you when you’re locked in this stupid ass store with your stupid ass best friend? Who is fucking rambling about some unrelated bullshit. Why does he always do that? 

“...And then Obama would just- shit, dude, you okay?” Dave said, finally looking over at you. Well, you can't actually tell where he’s looking since he’s always wearing those stupid ass shades, but you can feel eyes on you so you just assume. 

“Hmm, let’s see, I'm currently locked in this stupid shop with you and you're rambling about Obama, of all things. What part of that sounds okay to you, Dave?” You glare at him. 

“I dunno man, the part about Obama seemed pretty epic-” 

“Dave, I swear to god.” 

You think you two should probably try to find a way out. Dave seems to have the same idea, because he’s glancing around the store. 

“Dude, what if I lifted you and you escaped through the vents,” he suggests. What. 

“Escape through the vents- this isn’t Among Us what the fuck,” how is he that fucking stupid? 

“It’d work, you’re tiny as fuck, c’mere” he moves toward you. No. Fuck no. You try to move the fuck away but he’s apparently way faster than you thought and you feel your feet leave the ground. 

You squeak and try not to let your face flush too much. So, maybe you have just a tiny crush. What? It’s not your fault he’s hot as hell and a total dork. Oh, and way out of your league. 

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, STRIDER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-” and Dave’s laughing, and your yelling falters for a second. 

“Calm down, Karkles, jeez, you idiot,” but he’s smiling and, oh my god are those dimples? You two are so close, close enough to kiss, and, holy fuck, if that isn’t fucking with your cognitive thinking. 

There’s silence for a heartbeat, and, as if he read your mind, Dave leans in and closes the gap between your lips. 

And, holy fuck, Dave fucking Strider is kissing you. Everything somehow goes in both slow motion and fast forward. 

But as quickly as it started, Dave is pulling away gently. You hadn’t had a chance to kiss back. And, now, you stare at him gaping in shock, because you’ve only been crushing on him for a year. 

There’s another beat of silence and then “Fuck, Karkat, I'm so sorry, holy shit,” 

What? 

Sorry? Why the hell would he be sorry? 

And then your brain catches up to you. Oh, he thinks you don’t like him. 

And, while you were trying to process, Dave’s started to panic. And, you have no clue what to do. 

So you kiss him. 

You kiss him to shut him up, to hopefully make him stop panicking, to tell him you like him too. 

Because you know he likes you now. Dave’s not the kind of person to just kiss someone. You suppose it could be a joke, but, no, if it was a joke, he wouldn’t be panicking. 

So, you kiss him. And he kisses you back. And, you’re still struggling to process that this is happening. 

Dave’s tongue swipes across your bottom lip, and you immediately open your mouth to him, because God yes. 

And then the door opens. “We’re so sorry, we didn’t realise anyone was still... here...” 

And Dave, asshole that he is, laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this one kinda sucks but here ya go. I love davekat. if you spot any mistakes lemme know cuz im p fuckin stupid


End file.
